


Scattered Stardust

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [27]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli, Simonverse | Creekwood Series - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Driving, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Trucks, aristotle and dante universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 08:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14870306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: camryntheace on tumblr prompted: idk if you have read aristotle and dante discover the secrets of the universe, but if you could put simon and bram into that universe somehow, like make them drive out to the desert and stare at the stars.





	Scattered Stardust

"I cannot believe you got a truck,” Garrett exclaimed, admiring Bram’s new pick-up.

His father had apparently been planning to gift it to him on his sixteenth birthday but his mom managed to delay it to his eighteenth.

Her reasoning was that it made sense since he’d save time and money when he moved away for college but Bram knew the real reason. Safety. That was always the first thing that came to his mom’s mind, in every aspect of life.

“I still can’t process it,” Bram shrugged.

“So where are we going?” Garrett asked.

“Uhh…I was actually planning on asking Si…to…”

“I’m messing with you bro,” Garrett laughed, “Christen it with your boy, and after you’ve sanitized it give me a call,”

Bram rolled his eyes at his best friend, who gave him a supportive thumbs-up before he left.

* * *

“No curfew tonight?” Bram made sure once again as he drove farther out of the city than he ever had before.

“Nope,” Simon smiled, breathing in that new car smell. “I don’t know what it is about you but my parents trust you more than me,”

“Maybe it’s my charm?”

“Oh, its definitely your charm,” Simon nodded thoughtfully. “But I don’t think they know  about your truck,”

“Would that ruin my image?”

“Definitely,” Simon informed him. “It’s only a step away from a motorbike,”

“I _was_ thinking of investing in a leather jacket,”

Simon dramatically put his hand on his heart, as if he were trying to control his heartbeat. “You can’t just put those type of images in my mind and pretend like it was nothing,”

Bram filed that piece of information away, definitely knowing what his next purchase would be.

* * *

“Bram…this place is beautiful,” Simon said, glancing around as he stepped out of the truck. Everything about their surroundings was crisp and perfect. The night stars seemed to shine brighter as well. “How’d you find it?”

“My mom’s car broke down somewhere near here. We were stuck for hours and my aunt had to pick us up,” Bram said, removing the protective cover off the back of his truck. “Hop on,”

Simon climbed up first, helping Bram up as well, and they both lay down. For a while they didn’t say anything, just stay still looking up at the clear night sky.

“I love this place so much,” Bram said. “I wanted to come back here ever since I saw it,”

“Thanks for sharing it with me,” Simon whispered, moving closer to Bram.

Bram wrapped an arm around his boyfriend, giving him a soft kiss on his temple. “I share everything with you, Si,”

“You mean that?” Simon asked hesitantly.

“Yes,”

“Even your heart?”

“I don’t need to share that. It already belongs to you,”


End file.
